


robstar prompts

by porlmethyst



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, will add more characters as i write more prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porlmethyst/pseuds/porlmethyst
Summary: basically just a bunch of sentence prompts i found on tumblr involving my favourite ship in the entire world. yep, that's basically all you need to know.





	1. take my hand

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! if you feel like making a prompt request, check out my instagram: @robstartrash and scroll to find the list of sentence prompts i've posted on the account! feel free to send me any of the prompt numbers through my tellonym and i'll post the prompt here! I'm always accepting prompt requests! thank you for reading! :)

It had been over a month since the titans went to Tokyo and things were going as they usually do in the morning. Another day in Jump City meant another day stopping crime when it happened. Unfortunately for the titans, it was just another morning battle with Mumbo.

 

The fight didn’t last long, only ten minutes long at most. It was weird when situations like this happened to them. Whenever there was a crime alert they were always ready and eager to stop the one who was terrorizing the city, but when they found out it was only Mumbo, it was kind of a letdown. Not like they didn’t like an easy fight every now and then, but it was clear to them that he was one of their wackier villains they’ve regularly faced off with. He was usually easy to beat, but the titans were always ready whenever villains like him showed up.

 

Mumbo was dragged off to prison for who knows how many times it’s been, and Beast Boy watched him disappear before he turned to his friends. “Don’t get me wrong, saving the day is great and all, but why do we have to have such goofster bad guys like Mumbo anyway?” The changeling asked, almost complaining. “He’s not even a big threat, plus, it’s really annoying that we have to keep fighting with him in the first place, we always take him out easily _,_ so why does he keep coming back?”

 

“Who knows, but we have to do it, no matter how repetitive he is.” Robin sighed, clearly thinking the same thing as Beast Boy. “Someone’s got to take out the trash,” he muttered to himself _._

 

“I kinda like him,” Cyborg admitted. “Sure, he’s repetitive to fight, but ya never know what the dude’s got up his sleeve, literally!”

 

Raven shook the feathers off her cloak. “Well it’s certainly one way to start off the morning.”

 

“Great work team,” Robin then looked across the city to see their tower in the distance. “I guess we could head back...”

 

“Awesome! Hey Cy, wanna play a few rounds of Mega Monkeys when we get back?” Beast Boy asked nudging his friend with a toothy grin.

 

 “Ya know it!” Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy and ruffled his green hair _._

  

Beast Boy morphed into a pterodactyl and the two flew off to the tower as Raven followed behind them. Robin wore his flight suit out and had planned to use it on the way back as well before he felt a hand on his shoulder, a familiar one at that. “Robin, you do not need to use your flight suit to head back if you do not wish to.” Starfire spoke to him in a way that put him at ease.

 

“Huh?” was the only thing Robin could reply back.

 

She only smiled, holding out her hand in response. “Take my hand.”

  

Robin put two and two together _._ “Ohhh, you want to fly me back, is that it?” He took hold of the hand she held out. “Kay, whatever you want, Star.”

 

She kept grinning to herself as she got ready to fly. Not telling Robin when she would take off, Starfire leapt into the air and started descending upwards, catching Robin off guard just a little, letting out a little ‘woah’ as he tried to get a better grip on Starfire’s hands. 

 

Once he finally did, he noticed that they were now passing over the ocean that surrounded their tower. It was somewhat relaxing for a few seconds before Starfire started a downward descent towards the water, and once they got close enough, she was flying them just above the water, close enough that they were able to see their reflections in it. It was close enough that Robin had to bring his knees to his chest as he kept holding onto his girlfriend.

 

“Uhm, Star?” Robin spoke trying not to show the obvious freaked out tone of his voice. “Why are we flying so close to the water? And... don’t you normally fly a little slower...?”

 

“I do, yes, but doesn’t the breeze feel wonderful, Robin?” Starfire replied cheerfully.

 

“Well, I guess it does...”

 

“You are usually more relaxed than this when we fly, Robin, I can feel that you are very tense. Why is that?”

 

“Oh. Well, I dunno… I guess that this kinda took me by surprise… and…” Robin turned his gaze from the tower to the body of water that was right below them, seeing how quickly they were moving and how they were only inches from the water. He brought up his legs a little closer to his body. “Maybe just… not let us get wet…?” He was a little confused at what he was trying to say.

 

Starfire only giggled. “Of course not, Robin.” She tightened her grip on him slightly. “Hold on.” Within the next couple of seconds, they had finally reached the land that surrounded their tower. They landed together and held hands for a split second longer. “Now, please explain what you were attempting to tell me before.” Starfire said with a smile forming.

 

“Ah, what?”

 

“Well, from firsthand experience, I know that you are not quite… the best at expressing how you feel in the moment.” She pulled back strands of hair and wrapped her fingers around her arms. “So… what was it that you wanted to tell me?”

 

“I really don’t know, actually,” he began. “Uhm… I guess I just wasn’t used to you taking off so quickly, or flying that fast and getting so close to the water… does- does that make sense?”

 

“Mmm, it does…”

 

“It kinda just… took me by surprise, I think,” he admitted. “Only a little though.”

 

“Apologies, Robin, but was it not enjoyable?”

  

“Don’t be sorry, of course it was enjoyable.” Robin smiled. “Every moment with you means a lot to me, Star… even when you’re only flying me to and from the city.” A swell of pink rose to his cheeks.

 

Starfire bit her lip to contain her growing happiness. She then kissed his cheek which set off fireworks for Robin. It had only been a month since Tokyo yet a part of him was still in disbelief that they were able to get intimate like this. “The breeze felt nice though, did it not?”

  

“That too,” he chuckled breathily as he wrapped his arms around her, feeling at ease when he felt her hug him back. The second they did, however…

 

“Ahem.”

 

The two of them looked and saw the other three titans standing there, with big and obvious smirks from Beast Boy and Cyborg, and Raven had a hand on her hip and lightly smiled. “Uh, yeah, we’re still here, by the way.” Beast Boy commented.

 

Robin opened his mouth to speak but Cyborg beat him to it. “And don’t even _try_ to ask how long we’ve been standing here, ‘cause we pretty much saw everything happen from when ya landed.”

  

“You didn’t go inside without us?” Robin asked, an arm still around Starfire.

 

“Initially, but we wanted to wait for you.” Raven spoke up.

 

“Like the good friends we are!” Beast Boy added onto Raven’s sentence. “Anyways, we all agree you guys are cute, but you have to admit, it’s kinda funny how you guys didn’t even notice we were still here ‘till now.” Beast Boy grinned. “But I guess it can’t be helped when you’re with your love, right?”

 

“Yeah yeah, it really can’t be helped.” Robin looked back at Starfire, almost losing himself in her bright emerald eyes.

 

“Alright, alright, let’s go!” Cyborg spoke up before his eyes lit up and he smirked. He turned to Robin with the same big smirk on his face and wiggled a brow. “Unless you wanna stay here goofin’ around with your girlfriend.”

  

Robin immediately remembered the moment when Cyborg had first said that. Oh, how times have changed since then.

 

“Ha ha ha!” Beast Boy laughed as he made his way to Robin as well. “You see, it’s funny ‘cause Starfire’s _actually_ your girlfriend now.”

 

“Yes, Beast Boy, I’m well aware. We were _all_ there when it happened.” A blush filled Robin’s cheeks once again as he playfully nudged Beast Boy.

 

“Still, it’s funny.”

 

Cyborg opened the door to the tower and the other titans walked inside and down the corridor. Robin and Starfire continued to walk next to each other as his hand found hers and held it in his own. “Though,” he had almost whispered. “goofing around with my girlfriend doesn’t sound like such a bad idea.”

 

Starfire giggled in response. The titans finally made their way back up to the tower, ready to start the rest of their already eventful day.


	2. maybe you didn't love me after all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place during the episode haunted, right after the first act. just in case anyone is confused at first!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the next prompt! this one was highly demanded for some reason so i tried my best to deliver! this one is... meh in my opinion, and i only read the whole thing over once before i quickly went back and changed the ending to make it feel more like robin. anyways, i hope you enjoy this prompt! remember to keep suggesting prompts using the sentences provided on my instagram @robstartrash! (the sentence prompts are in my story highlights!) i'm always accepting new prompts!

_“But Robin, there was no one there.”_

 

Robin blinked in disbelief. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He literally fought Slade, it didn’t make sense as to why she couldn’t see him. “What do you _mean_ there was no one there?!” Robin snarked. “I _fought_ him, Starfire!”

 

His grip on her arm only tightened. She merely contained her fear and confusion and just told him the honest truth. “Robin, if Slade was there you know I would have prevented him from escaping.” Her voice wavered a little bit. “You _know_ that.”

 

“Do I?” Robin sneered. He finally released her from his grasp and turned away. “Forget this, I’ll do it myself.”

 

The thunderous rain continued to pour down, soaking both of them. He began to walk away and Starfire felt her heart break in two. She couldn’t believe that he was leaving her by herself. A wave of frustration and anger flooded through her and she balled her fists.

 

“Robin, _stop!”_

 

She yelled for him, hoping it would cause him to stop and it thankfully worked. The Boy Wonder stopped in his tracks but didn’t turn around to face her. A bolt of lightning filled the air and lit up the sky and was followed by a crash of thunder. The rain continued to pour hard, and he was already some distance away from her.

 

“I do not know what is going on, but I know that this isn’t you, Robin!” Starfire yelled, hoping he was hearing her. “I have never seen you act this way before, but if you just come with me, we... we will figure it out, I promise.”

 

She hoped that he would turn back, but he still stayed with his feet planted firmly on the muddy ground. He hadn’t budged, not even a little.

 

“The Robin I know isn’t like this,” Starfire continued. “He is caring, brave, and loyal to his friends! He is my best friend and he has taught me many things and showed me so much kindness ever since I came to earth! And... and... I will always _love you_ for that!”

 

His body loosened, and the features on his face softened for a moment. _Love._ He knew she meant it in a platonic manner, but a part of his brain couldn’t help but register it in another way. He really wanted to go back to her and pretend this had never happened, but he _needed_ to find Slade. He cared about her that much as well, but he _needed_ to leave. “I have to go.”

 

He began to walk away with a pain in his chest. He knew he wouldn’t need to think about it the further he got from her. It hurt, but he wasn’t about to let Slade get away with his evil plans once again.

 

Lightning and thunder filled the air as rain continued to pour on Starfire. The further he got from her, the more she worried. He started to fade in the distance and she tried catching up with him. She still couldn’t believe that he was leaving her. 

 

“Robin!” She called out to him, becoming more panicked as he started to fade from her view even more. “Robin, come back here!”

 

Thunder roared one last time in the air. It was almost completely dark. She looked around. She didn’t know which way was which. Her heart only ached when she realized he had gotten away. Hot tears filled her eyes and fell down her cheeks almost instantly. 

 

Her breathing was shaky and she let out a sob. The more she stayed in this area, the worse she felt. She was all alone in the muddy rain. She wiped her tears with the palm of her hand before she took to the sky. 

 

She wasn’t flying for long before her communicator rung. “Titans, are y’all there?” It was Cyborg. “I don’t know if I looked in the right spot, but I didn’t find any generators.”

 

“Yeah, me either. This is strange, dudes.” Beast Boy said before sneezing again.

 

“Maybe we should meet back up and discuss. At this rate we won’t get anywhere.”

 

“Sounds good,” Raven replied. “Where are you?”

 

“I’ll send you guys the coordinates of my location,” Cyborg told them. “I’m somewhere in the city.”

 

“I’ll be there soon, I think I’m close,” Raven said.

 

“Yeah, I just hope this wind won’t blow me over,” Beast Boy spoke sneezing once more.

 

“Starfire, you in?” Cyborg had asked.

 

“I will be on my way shortly,” she replied. She put her communicator away and flew back into the city to join her friends. There was nothing she could do for Robin now. He’d gotten away. She just hoped that he wouldn’t get hurt.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the night was wild. It was a little scary, if she were being honest, but Starfire was just glad all of this was over. She was sure the others thought the same thing. It was a clever trick, the dust in Slade’s mask, but if it turned Robin into someone like that, she couldn’t be more relieved that it was all over now.

 

Shortly after Robin went to sleep, the others did as well. It was a late night, almost two hours of chasing and worry. It was now a little past 1am. Starfire opened the door to her room and fell onto her bed with a sigh. She pulled one of her small pink pillows to her chest and curled up, falling fast asleep.

 

* * *

  

Starfire soon woke up. Every thing had disappeared and she was left in this blue wavy void all alone. She looked around but it was the same wavy blue surroundings, no doubt that this void continued for an eternity. She didn’t move from her spot, but she became even more confused when Robin had suddenly emerged from it, with a smug look on his face. “Robin?” She spoke to him. There was an echo in the void, and every word she spoke repeated a couple of times as if they were in a cave.

 

“You love me, huh?” Robin spoke, his voice echoing as well. “If you really loved me, why didn’t you try harder in stopping me?” He circled around her. She wouldn’t turn to look at him; she felt as if they were in the rainstorm all over again.

 

“I tried...” Her voice cracked. “I really did try, Robin...” Her voice echoed as she felt tears form in the back of her eyes but she dismissed the growing stinging feeling.

 

“You blasted me, as well...” his voice echoed back.

 

“I _had_ to, Robin...” Starfire felt worse with each sentence he spoke. “You were out of control... and you threatened me and our friends... I... I had to do something.”

 

“Best friends don’t blast each other, Starfire.”

 

She felt more and more regret every time he spoke. She knew what she did was right, but it was still Robin one way or another. She didn’t follow him the next time he circled her, she felt as if she couldn’t even look at him. 

 

“Maybe you didn’t love me after all.”

 

That struck her. She whirled around to face him only to see he was holding a smoke bomb. He threw it at her feet and smoke erupted from it almost instantly. She couldn’t hear his voice anymore and she couldn’t see him no matter how many times she looked around for him. The smoke around her had clouded her vision. He was gone just like before.

 

* * *

 

 Starfire opened her eyes and sat up and looked around. Everything was back to normal. It was just a dream.

 

She sighed a breath of relief and turned to look at the clock on her wall. It was only about 3:15am. Her mind was racing. She knew she wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep right away, so she was at a loss of what to do.

 

She couldn’t stop thinking about him.

 

After a couple more minutes, she thought a short walk would be best for her. Starfire quietly opened the door to her room and headed out.

 

She had only planned to walk the complete length of the hall and back. It wasn’t that great of a distance but good enough to get her focused on other things.

 

Unfortunately for her, that wasn’t about to happen.

 

Starfire had only turned the first corner before coming face to face with Robin, which nearly startled her. “Robin?”

 

“Star, wh- what are you doing this early in the morning?” He spoke just above a whisper.

 

“I could ask the same thing about you.”

 

“I thought it was a good idea to get up and move a little considering I’m still a little, ah... beaten up.”

 

There was a short pause. “But, what about you?” 

 

“Merely a bad dream,” Starfire replied, not making eye contact with him. “I too thought it would be best to walk and clear my head of such thoughts.”

 

“Oh.” There was another short pause.

 

“Well,” Starfire started. “I am glad to see that you are doing fine... I should probably head-“

 

“Wait, Star...” Robin began, grabbing her hand by instinct. He realized what he had done but it was too late to change it. He held her hand to prevent her from leaving. “Look, I know this might seem like an odd time to ask this, but.. can we talk? Just for a couple minutes?”

 

Starfire was slightly taken aback, but a part of her wanted to see him for longer than she initially wanted. She turned back around. “Of course, Robin.”

 

Still holding her hand, Robin lead her to his room. He still didn’t know how he was doing it, holding her hand that is. It had been an odd time for the Boy Wonder. He had always cared for Starfire, maybe a little more than the others, but he hadn’t realized just how much he had until she was about to stay on Tamaran because of her betrothed marriage. He had to admit, he would’ve been beside himself if he hadn’t chosen to intervene. Good thing him and the other titans decided to do it too, the whole thing was a sham anyway, and Starfire would’ve been taken away from him forever.

 

It was only recently when he was starting to come to terms with how he felt about her, or, at least he tried to. It was still a hard fact to accept: Robin, the bold and fearless leader of the Teen Titans, once Batman’s sidekick, had fallen hard in love for his best friend. Or at least, he thought that's what it was.

 

At first, he tried to dismiss these strange new feelings as much as he could, but it usually never helped considering they saw each other every day. He only noticed more things about her that he ended up liking a lot: her love for earth and her friends, her willingness to protect the ones she loved, and her positivity and optimism just to name a few. What usually struck him the most was her curiosity, and it usually came about whenever she was learning something new about earth culture. The way her eyes lit up, and how her smile pretty much said it all. Good _god_ it was painful to contain himself whenever she got like this. She was just so _damn cute_ , and since he was the first person she’d usually go to if she had any questions about earth, he pretty much groaned to himself knowing that she’d most likely have the same, pure reaction that set fireworks off inside of him. He loved that about her.

 

Not to mention she was unbelievably beautiful. That one was pretty obvious, he thought. It was pretty clear to everyone else that they thought the same thing as well, and it was even to the point where villains would flirt with her, which annoyed him to no end.

 

She was just too amazing. Unfortunately, he wasn’t good at putting his feelings into words, and he kept quiet about all of this as well. It was like one of his many internal struggles, having to deal with these feelings he didn’t want to catch. He wasn’t even sure if these feelings for her were indeed true. He was a little unsure about it all. _If_ , and this was a big if, if his feelings were indeed true and _if_  she liked him back, if they ever just so happened to admit their feelings in the future, Robin knew deep down that they couldn’t be anything more than heroes. That was their job, and as upsetting of a fact that was, it’s what it had to be.

 

Robin opened the door to his room and lead Starfire inside. He had only turned on the light by his bedside, as he didn’t want the room to be too bright. Robin sat down on his bed cross-legged and looked up at Starfire, waiting for her. Unsure of what he wanted, she quickly put together that he wanted her to sit on the bed in front of him. Well, this was a first.

 

She crawled onto the bed and sat down in front of him in the same position he was in. “What was it you wished to talk about?”

 

“Oh yeah...” Robin forgot that he actually had to tell her the reason why he was up. Well, there were actually two reasons for that. “I, uhm... I mean... you already know the reason why I was up walking around, but... there was actually something else too.”

 

“Which was?” Starfire had asked.

 

 _Shit shit shit._ He couldn’t believe himself. He knew he’d regret it the moment it would leave his mouth. “I- I was also... thinking about _you._ ”

 

Starfire’s cheeks grew warm almost instantly. “You... were?” It seemed crazy that they both woke up this early and first thought about each other.

 

Robin put the palms of his hands behind him and flat on the mattress, leaning back. “Yeah... I know, it seems weird, but...” he sighed. “I just couldn’t stop thinking about how I acted today...”

 

“Robin...” Starfire put a hand on his shoulder. “You know it wasn’t your fault.”

 

“Yeah, but it was still _me_ , Star.” Robin sat back forward and buried his head into his hands. “I wish it never happened.”

 

“You weren’t yourself, Robin. It is alright.” Starfire reassured him.

 

Her reassurance didn’t really change how he felt. “I just... I’m sorry.” He paused. “Just... don’t blame yourself for what you did. You did the right thing, and I could’ve seriously hurt someone, or even myself if I continued.”

 

Starfire silently accepted this fact, but she listened to him, knowing there was still more to come.

 

He straightened back up and sat himself only a little closer to her. He reached out and touched Starfire’s arm featherlight with his fingertips, grazing over the specific spot he had gripped earlier before. “B-But... you’re... you’re okay, right?” He paused as he continued to run over the area with his fingertips. “After everything that happened tonight?”

 

Starfire softly smiled and she nodded, knowing what he meant. “I am.”

 

There was a short moment of silence. No one knew what to say, but they didn’t want to leave each other either.

 

“Did... did you mean what you said before?”

 

“Huh?”

 

A red blush crept to Robin’s face. “When I was about to leave and... you started talking to me from a distance... you... said you loved me... did- did you mean it?”

 

A part of him felt like an idiot for asking, but Starfire had only smiled contently. “Of course I meant it, Robin. You are my best friend. I find myself in great happiness when I am with you...” She tucked strands of hair behind her ear and continued. “You are always there for me and... well... I truly cannot thank you enough for everything you’ve given me since I came to earth.” She finally looked up at him, and to Robin, she had a certain glow to her. “In that time we were in the rain, I thought... you needed to hear that.”

 

Robin stared at her in awe, not knowing the right words to say to her back. “When... when you said that to me, I... I felt bad about leaving you.” He lowered his head and it touched hers. For whatever reason, it felt natural to be with her like this. He held her hands into his own. “I feel the same way, Star. I’m super glad to have met you. I like spending time with you, and, honestly, you’re the first person I’ve had such a strong connection with in a long, long time. Believe it or not, you’ve given me a lot as a friend as well. What I’m saying is... I’m really lucky to have you looking out for me. I couldn’t ask for a better friend.”

 

They both looked up and locked eyes with each other. Her lips curved into a soft smile. His lips followed hers, as if it were contagious. She giggled and hugged him, draping her arms over his shoulders. He hugged her back, resting his head on her shoulder.

 

She had liked this a lot, it was rare to see Robin like this, and if she were being honest, she liked this side to him to most. When he wasn’t in leader mode, or when he wasn’t locked away in his study room trying to break a case for hours on end. This side of him was genuine and felt real. She knew he cared about everyone on the team as they were his friends as well, but it seemed nearly impossible to get Robin to at least be open about his feelings with someone. He was rarely open about how he was feeling about certain things, so it was pleasing to know just how much he had cared about her, which, she had always wondered exactly how much he had.

 

Starfire broke the hug after a few more moments. She glanced over to the clock beside Robin’s bedside, which now read 3:30am. Just looking at how early it was made her tired. She yawned. “Maybe... I should return to bed now...”

 

“Yeah, you should.” Robin rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s late, and honestly, I’m pretty exhausted myself.”

 

Starfire nodded and slid off of Robin’s bed, walking to open his bedroom door in pleasant silence. She turned back to him one more time and smiled. “Goodnight, Robin.”

 

“Night, Star.” He replied with a tired smile.

 

She turned back around and had started to make her way out of his room.

 

“Wait, Star?”

 

She turned back around. “Yes, Robin?”

 

A blush formed on Robin’s face once again, turning it a deep shade of red. “I... I just want you to know that... I- I love you too.”

 

Starfire stared at him with her dazzling emerald eyes. A wide smile crept across her face as her cheeks glowed with fuschia. That _frickin’_ look, it made his heart beat uncontrollably. Starfire hadn’t felt this happy in a long time. She was glad to know he reciprocated her platonic love. Beaming, she nodded her head once more before turning back around and leaving Robin’s room, closing the door behind her.

 

As she made her way back to her own room, Starfire felt extremely happy, so happy that she could just burst with excitement at any moment. She was happy she had someone as sweet as Robin. She wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. She happily made her way back to her room, having only positive thoughts on her mind.

 

Once the door to Robin’s room closed, he waited a few more seconds until he was sure she was far enough. Once he thought she was, Robin grabbed the nearest pillow and put it to his face, falling flat on his bed and let out a groan, still as red in the face as ever. He lowered the pillow off his face halfway so his eyes would meet with the ceiling. He stared up for a few short seconds before turning onto his side, keeping the pillow right by his chest as he brought his legs up to his body as well.

 

He couldn’t stop thinking about her.

 

He’d never forget that look in a million years. The way her eyes shone back at him, and the way her smile had said it all.

 

A tingle had stirred in his gut. He couldn’t even come up with the right words to describe how _amazing_ he was feeling.

 

The moment she turned back and smiled at him, he knew he was a goner.

 

He couldn’t deny it to himself anymore. He turned back to face the ceiling and crossed one leg over the other, putting his hands behind his head, the thoughts of her taking over his mind. He closed his eyes and softly smiled to himself.

 

Yeah, he was _definitely_ in love with her.


	3. you have a picture of me? on your fridge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> starfire and robin visit wayne manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy! slowly but surely getting through the prompt requests :)

A short visit it was supposed to be. 

 

Just in and out to check on the place while Bruce was away, and then he’d be back to the tower in no time.

 

He didn’t expect Starfire wanting to come along with him.

 

He couldn’t say no to her, he always enjoyed her company, and it wouldn’t hurt to just have her with him on this one. She _was_ his girlfriend, after all.

 

They left early in the morning and arrived at the place in a matter of time. Robin quietly made his way into the home and Starfire had followed along behind him, looking around at the interior of the place. “Robin, what is it we are doing here, exactly?”

 

“I uh... just need to check on the place while... _Batman’s_ out.” Robin huffed. “Though I don’t know why, he has a butler who’s home pretty much all the time.”

 

Robin scanned the house a few times. His former mentor was called away suddenly and hadn’t had much time to think about the security of his home, so he called Robin over to just double check on the place despite Alfred constantly being available for things like this. The Boy Wonder didn’t mind too much, though. Once he was done with what he was asked, he planned to show Starfire around.

 

She had seemed to really like the place. Her eyes were full of wonder and curiosity as she wandered the rooms and halls and the decor of the place, slightly hovering above the ground. He loved that about her, how she was always so cheerful when exploring new places.

 

Robin turned the corner of another hallway, stopping outside of the nearest door. He recognized this hallway. “Oh, uhh... would you... wanna see my room?”

 

Starfire softly gasped. “This room is yours?” She asked pointing towards the door.

 

“Yeah,” Robin began. “I only began to come back here recently, and I wanted to have a quick peek just to make sure everything’s in order on my end, so... wanna peek with me?”

 

“Are you sure I wouldn’t be doing the invading of your space?” Starfire had asked.

 

“I’m positive, Star. C’mon.”

 

Robin had opened the door to his room and was greeted to the usual sight of his room, just as expected. His bed was well made with dark blue covers on top and was placed in the centre of his room against the wall. His space also came with a small balcony, and to the left of his bed near the door was a closet. Right in the corner of the room beside his bed was a refrigerator. It wasn’t too big, but it wasn’t like one of those small ones either. It was a little past Robin’s height, but still smaller than the average refrigerator.

 

Starfire looked around at the space in wonder as Robin took in the neatness of his room. Alfred must have cleaned it, because it certainly wasn’t this clean the last time he left it. “Well, this is it. This is my room in the house, and it might not be as fancy as some of the other rooms in the house we’re not aloud to go into, but, I like it.” Robin stated as he waited for Star’s response. When he didn’t get that response he turned to her to find her staring at the refrigerator. “You have a refrigerator in your room?”

 

“Oh, yeah, I do.” Robin rubbed the back of his neck. “I hardly use it though, I mean, I really don’t know who would install a fridge this big in a room, but yeah, it’s there.” He sighed. “I was hoping to remove it, but I doubt that’s gonna happen anytime soon.” Robin came to her side and stood next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. “What’cha looking at?”

 

“You have photos of the team on here?”

 

“Oh yeah, I forgot I put those there.” Robin said as he looked upon the photos he was in with his other teammates. He remembers every event in which the photo was taken. He smiled to himself. He liked having such fun and memorable friends. His gaze turned to his girlfriend when she softly spoke his name.

 

“Robin... all these pictures are of me...”

 

“Huh?” Robin’s eyes shifted slightly to the left and saw a whole section of the fridge covered in pictures of Starfire, some pictures them together and some with just her. _Crap._ He came here once or twice before Tokyo and covered his fridge with pictures of his friends. He’d completely forgot he’d dedicated the whole left side of the fridge to pictures of Starfire and some with pictures of the both of them.

 

“You have a picture of me? On your fridge?”

 

“Uhh... well, I... _yes_ but, I get that it’s kind of stupid, but I just wanted something to remind me of you… and home when I’d visit here...”

 

“Oh, Robin!” Starfire had exclaimed, hugging him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, surprising him. “It is not stupid... I love the idea, and... a whole section dedicated towards me?” She gave him a look.

 

Robin shrugged his shoulders with a relaxed smile on his face. “C’mon, Star, can ya blame me? You know I just had to put these special pictures somewhere.”

 

“Hmm, I suppose so.” She said stole a kiss from him. “Please tell me you have more photos like these… I like the memories we capture together.”

 

Robin pulled her back to him, unable to resist how wholesome she was being, her lips inches from his. “You’re _so_ cute.” He grinned as he captured her lips in another kiss, this one being a little more intimate than before. He broke the kiss but still had his arms wrapped around her body. “Of course I have some more like these... who would I be if I didn’t? Besides, we can always make new memories to take pictures of if you want.”

 

“I suppose so, but truthfully, the best memories I make with you do not need the involvement of a camera.” Starfire told him as he stared into her gorgeous eyes. “The most special moments I share with you... I’ll always remember them, Robin.”

 

Robin was moved. As if she couldn’t be more correct. He kissed her once more before their eyes met, both smiling at each other.

 

“I’ll always remember them, too.”

 

Robin then took hold of both her hands and led her out the door, still smiling. “C’mon Star, we should head back. Let’s make more memories.”

 

Starfire watched him and couldn’t help but smile back at him. “I could not agree with you more.”

 

They left the manor and headed back to the tower, hoping the memories they would make that day would be just as special as the ones they’ve made before. Though, they had each other. There was no doubt that the memories would be special no matter what.


End file.
